GunGood
GunGood, also known by his shortened name as Gun, was a male Commander in the Terran Republic Army and was also a Nanite Systems weapon specialist. As he grew in the TR's ranks, he became the leader of the 121st Liberators and was regarded as a highly respected TR officer. Biography Childhood GunGood was born on Ishundar near Hvar Tech Plant. His father was a Nanite Systems engineer with no military experience. Off and on, GunGood and his father would do maintenance on the tech plant to ensure its safety from the New Conglomerate and Vanu Sovereignty. Although his father never enlisted into the Terran Republic's military, GunGood was in close relations with them and their government on Auraxis. He admired their tactics and weapons, and dreamed of enlisting into their army at a young age. Adolescence As a teenager, GunGood began working at Nanite Systems, following in his father's footsteps. He became a weapon specialist and was attuned with every NS weapon on Auraxis. He even helped manufacture one of the newer models, the NS-44L Blackhand. GunGood admired the sleek design of NS weaponry and how similar they were to the Terran Republic's weapons. He began target practice in the Virtual Reality Training Facility and became accustomed with many of the TR's weapons, specifically their LMG's. Military Career Recruitment When he was recruited into the military, GunGood already knew how to handle an LMG. Therefore, he enlisted into the Terran Republic Army as a Heavy Assault. Because of his expertise with NS weaponry, GunGood was given access to the NS-15M1 and a platinum version of the NS-44 Commissioner, not to mention the standard-issued T9 CARV. The Battle of Hvar Since he lived so close by, and his father worked there, GunGood's first assignment as a TR stormtrooper was to defend Hvar Tech Plant, which was closely tucked away in the canyons of Indar. Presuming no attack, GunGood decided to venture out beyond the tech plant's walls and have a look at the land surrounding Hvar. Off in the distance near Quartz Ridge Camp, GunGood could see and hear canon fire as a battle raged between the Terran Republic and New Conglomerate. Seeing the Terran Republic fall back, GunGood took his Flash back to Hvar and told his commanding officer that the NC were enroute to the tech plant. GunGood's commander ordered that the Phalanx Turrets be manned and fully repaired. GunGood was tasked with defending the shield generators that guarded the capture point. When the New Conglomerate arrived to the tech plant, their infantry was able to break through with Sunderers equiped with Gate Shield Diffusers. It wasn't too long before the generators were down and the capture point was vulnerable. GunGood and his fellow comrades were overrun and escaped through the tunnels of Hvar. GunGood's commanding officer, however, was not as lucky. Only about fifty TR troops escaped the attack on Hvar. The remaining forces fell back and defended Hvar Western Post. The TR military was only able to spare one platoon of reinforcements. Despite being the newest recruit of the Terran Republic, GunGood took charge in leading the defense of Hvar Western Post. Everyone liked his ideas and strategies and elected him as the new commanding officer of the battle. As his first command, GunGood ordered a MAX Crash on the capture point at Hvar West. With only seconds to spare until the base went down, GunGood saved the Western Post and led his platoon back to the tech plant. GunGood ordered Sunderers and Lightnings to destroy the Phalanx Turrets on the gun deck of Hvar. After this, GunGood ordered a squad of Light Assaults to fly above the tech plant's shields and into the capture point room. In the meantime, the rest of his platoon would take out the shield generators, while the Vehicles would spawn camp the NC until their Spawn Control Unit (SCU) was destroyed. When it was, GunGood and his platoon celebrated as Hvar was securely back TR hands and reinforcements from Command arrived. The 121st Liberators As the dust settled, GunGood and his platoon headed back to the warpgate to regroup and resupply. When they arrived back via Valkyrie, GunGood was greeted by another esteemed Terran Republic commander, SaiTorr. The two quickly became close allies and good friends. Together, they founded the outfit known as the 121st Liberators. While the NC and VS saw the name as ironic since they believed the TR sought total control of Auraxis, to GunGood and SaiTorr, the name meant strength and unity, which was precisely what the TR stood for in their eyes. The two would continue to lead squads and platoons on Auraxis. The Battle of Ymir After the founding of the 121st Liberators, GunGood and SaiTorr headed to Esamir to help TR Command at Ymir Biolab in the struggle against the Vanu Sovereignty. They were met with tough resistance. GunGood and SaiTorr led a platoon of soldiers and dropped on Ymir's satellite bases by Galaxy. When the Galaxy was shot down, GunGood and SaiTorr used their Squad Beacons and their Rebirthing Matrices to keep their men alive until Sunderers could move forward. GunGood ordered his platoon to keep pressure on the satellite bases so that the reinforcements from the biolab could push through. Much of his platoon was wiped off the point and had to fall back to resecure the biolab. As night time fell on Esamir, the Vanu Sovereignty managed to take down the SCU, preventing the rebirthing matrix from working at Ymir. The 121st Liberators were forced back to The Bulwark where they regrouped for another counter-attack. To GunGood's surprise, the Terran Republic was losing much of its territory on Esamir. An Alert had been sent out from TR High Command to lock down Esamir at all costs. But the TR's platoons were unwilling to cooperate with each other. With every platoon attacking or defending different bases, the battle was lost at Ymir and the Vanu Sovereignty would eventually lock down the continent, preventing any attack on Esamir. The Hossin Expedition In November of 2859, after the New Conglomerate's Sigma Squad successfully reactivated the warpgates on Hossin, the race was on to see which faction would control the continent and explorer its unique landmass. The Battle of Nason's Defiance GunGood and SaiTorr led the 121st Liberators on the journey through Hossin's thick canopy of marshes and swamps. The best way to explorer the continent was by Valkyrie. So GunGood and SaiTorr used Valkyries to hover over the harsh environment. Their mission was reported back to TR High Command where scientists and experts analyzed the photos and samples GunGood and SaiTorr brought back. They discovered several new species of plants, insects, and fish that had not been previously known on Auraxis. But their mission was not without casualties. As their Valkyrie approached Nason's Defiance, they were met with heavy flak. The Valkyrie was easily shot down so the squad jumped out, found cover behind a rock, and fired back. It was the New Conglomerate. As the firefight continued, TR Command sent reinforcements into the area to assist as the 121st Liberators fell back with their prized possessions of undiscovered Auraxian species, as well as, ancient Vanu artifacts. The Battle of Gourney Dam Following the aftermath at Nason's Defiance, the TR pushed the NC back toward Gourney Dam where they were pinned down. While GunGood and his platoon were safe back at the warpgate, TR High Command demanded that they return to battle immediately for the sake of uniting Hossin under the black and red banner of the Terran Republic. GunGood and SaiTorr led their squads back to Nason's, where they regrouped before joining other TR outfits at Gourney. Their plan was to provide backup Sunderers and enough ground support to pin the NC down in the spawn room. After a thirty minute skirmish, the other TR outfits were able to push in and successfully capture the base. The NC fell back, realizing that they were outmatched and outnumbered. The Battle of Zotz Now, because the TR had all of their forces pushing on the NC front, they were susceptible to a flank-attack by the VS. While the NC and TR had their eyes set on the center of Hossin, the VS took advantage of the valleys and rivers on the coasts of the continent, capturing strategic outposts such as Mulac Tech Plant, Genesis Terraforming Plant, and The Ziggurat. The TR had basically left no defenses on the eastern front, allowing the Vanu Sovereignty to eventually make their way up to Zotz Biolab. The 121st Liberators were ordered to go defend the Biolab. While they were outnumbered two-to-one, GunGood and his platoon managed to fend off the impending VS assault on the lab. The NS scientists who were working at the lab took cover from the fight by hiding inside storage containers which were awaiting pickup to be sent out to the New Conglomerate's Sigma Squad. Among the items within the containers were shiny, new NC15 Phoenix rocket launchers. When GunGood discovered this, he and SaiTorr immediately took the NS scientists as prisoners and alerted TR Command of their discovery. It appeared that some Nanite Systems engineers and scientists were secretly in league with the New Conglomerate. The Battle of Ixtab Three Galaxies were waiting on the landing pads of Zotz to transport the traitorous NS workers back to TR Headquarters for interrogation. Meanwhile, the TR continued to express their military might on Hossin. The VS had successfully taken Ixtab Amp Station while the TR were struggling with the NC at Gourney. After fending off the imminent VS attack on Zotz, the 121st Liberators were ordered to redeploy to Ixtab to help resecure it. The battle was long and hard fought, but nevertheless, the TR were victorious, squishing the VS assault and crippling their forces on Hossin. With the NC closing in from the west, the Vanu were pushed back to their warpgate and had no choice but to regroup and wait for further reinforcements. The TR's Defiance The war on Hossin was raging with no end in sight. The weeks that followed were some of the bloodiest battle on Auraxis. But with the help of the Rebirthing Matrices, soldiers could get back in the fight quicker. But the ruling military council of the TR's government was become increasingly angry towards NC and VS aggression. An alert was sent out to all TR squad and platoon leaders to bring an end to NC and VS terrorism. GunGood and SaiTorr, led their squads into the fight, alongside many other outfits and platoons. But since the TR were not familiar with Hossin's geography and because their red armor made them stand out more than the blue and purple armor of the NC and VS, the TR were easy targets at night time. While fighting the NC at Hurakan Amp Station, GunGood unknowingly let Chac Tech Plant fall, allowing the NC to gain back more of their territory. It wasn't that good on the VS front either. The VS had made their way back to Mulac and successfully regained the facility. The VS had also gained Ghanan Tech Plant on the NC front, allowing them to gain the most territory on the continent. GunGood and his platoon used the term "Vanu Conglomerate" to describe the unofficial truce between the NC and VS to take back Hossin and push the TR off of the continent. The Fall of Hossin After two and a half treacherous weeks of constant warfare on Hossin, the Vanu Sovereignty gained the upper hand and pushed the TR and NC off of the continent, claiming Hossin and all its resources for themselves. Meanwhile, back at an undisclosed location at TR Auraxian Headquarters, the traitorous NS engineers and scientists who were captured during the Battle of Zotz were awaiting trial and conviction before TR High Command. The Nanite Systems Scandal After the Nanite Systems personnel were taken into custody, they were flown back to the Terran Republic's secret headquarters where they were tried and convicted of treason against the TR government. They were sentenced to death. GunGood addressed the TR's military council that if some NS employees were trying to join the New Conglomerate, it could spell disaster for the TR's weapons program, allowing Nanite Systems to manufacture various weapons for the Terran army. Black Ops In response to GunGood's pleas, the military council as well as TR High Command, ordered that he go undercover behind enemy lines to discover the truth about Nanite Systems and whether or not the TR's weapons program was in danger of falling apart. GunGood headed to Auraxis Firearms Corp. on Amerish where he would be disguised as an NS officer and would investigate matters related to Nanite System's annexation to the New Conglomerate. After questioning many NS workers at the site, GunGood decided to take a look around the training grounds. He observed a young boy in his teens, shooting the newest NS weapon on the market, the NS-AM7 Archer. It reminded Gun of his childhood, experimenting with NS weaponry before he joined the TR. He could not imagine becoming a "radicalized NC terrorist" and thought about the child he saw practicing with the Archer. After further observation on the training grounds, GunGood found a shipment of crates, which were also ready to be shipped out to the New Conglomerate on Amerish. The crates were labeled as newly manufactured NS-11A assault rifles, but when Gun opened them up, inside, he discovered EM1's which were used by the New Conglomerate. When asked what he had been doing by the manager of Auraxis Firearms Corp., Gun replied that he was merely checking the label and that there was no problem. After the manager left, Gun immediately contacted TR High Command and told them that Nanite Systems was indeed working with the New Conglomerate and that the TR's weapons program with the company was in jeopardy. The Battle of Auraxis Firearms Corp. TBA Personality and Traits GunGood is quite a simple person. He prefers strategy and tactics over raw firepower and knows that it is knowledge that defeats someone; not brute force. Unfortunately, he is like a hero on the wrong side. He sees the Terran Republic as the legitimate government of Auraxis, and like his fellow 121st Liberators, they have been tricked into believing that they are the ones who will bring liberty and justice to Auraxis, and they have been taught to do so by any means necessary. Because of this, GunGood and his fellow comrades view the New Conglomerate as terrorists and the Vanu Sovereignty as a cult. Behind the Scenes GunGood is a teenager who enjoys PlanetSide 2 and has been playing since January of 2014. His character was originally created on the U.S. East Coast server Waterson, before being merged with Mattherson into what is now Emerald. GunGood never played the original PlanetSide back in its hay day, but he has played it since it went free-to-play in April of 2014. Gun met most of the high-ranking outfit members on another SOE/DGC game called Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures, which has since shut down as of March 31, 2014. GunGood still keeps in contact with his friends from CWA to this date via Skype, YouTube, Steam, or TeamSpeak. He still loves PlanetSide 2 and is still active in-game. See also *121st Liberators *SaiTorr *Boomdodger External links *GunGood's PlanetSide Universe Page *GunGood's YouTube channel *GunGood's Steam profile Category:PC characters Category:Male characters Category:Terran Republic Category:Nanite Systems Category:Emerald Category:Auraxis Category:Indar Category:Heavy Assault Category:TR High Command Category:Emerald TR High Command Category:TR Squad/Platoon Leaders Category:121st Liberators Category:Outfit Leaders